You can't buy the moon
by Comic Freaks United
Summary: Oneshot. Nami reflects on the one thing she can't buy. NamixZoro


­­­

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Zoro or Nami..Yes..it is so T3T**

A/n: A bit of NamixZoro. I imagined that having a relationship with Zoro would be a bit of an unattainable dream for Nami, since everyone in the crew are supposed to be family. So this fic is a bit reflective of that.

* * *

What was the moon to Nami?

She sat between the tangerine trees, knees tucked into her chest, dark curious eyes turned skywards towards the glittering carpet of stars and the silvery entity which basked pale light against her skin.

That object entranced her, baffled her. It seemed so close she could touch it, but like a thing of dreams, trapped in a world of reality, as soon as she tried, it escaped and glowed on mockingly, far, far from her reach.

Perhaps that was what drew her. The idea of impossibility – a goal that could never be reached, an object that could never be owned. A priceless item which could never be bought.

Often she came out on nights to watch it, sitting in its fixed place in the matrix of the universe, trying to understand it. But that was something she could never do. The moon would always remain a mystery to her.

How she wished she could have the moon. It angered her, infuriated her. The one thing she could never have. Why? Why did it love to torture her in such a way. Why did it like to be so distanced?

"Nami?"

The word came to her ears at a delayed pace. She stiffened, jolted from her thoughts and pulled back to the reality of the ship. The voice which had spoken was low, a distant rumble in the air.

She looked before her, at the man to whom it belonged, his arm resting on the hilts of his sword, eyes looking at her from the furrow of his brow.

"Zoro?" Nami felt herself saying involuntarily.

"Can I sit?" the man asked, although from his tone, he didn't expect an answer.

Nami sighed with a nod, and once again, lifted her head to the moon.

The cold air next to her was taken up by her shipmate, who hung his legs over the side, placing a bottle of rum between them.

Nami felt his warmth seep into her and she shivered, suddenly realising how cold it was. She looked over at the swordsman, wondering if he too was feeling cold, although Zoro was simply staring ahead, obviously distanced from this reality and caught in his own net of thoughts.

The navigator gazed at him, not bothering to look away, deciding to study him. She was inclined to – his features seemed to demand her attention. She studied him carefully – his green hair which was paled in the moonlight; his tanned skin which was stretched smoothly over toned muscle; his dark eyes, his nose and mouth…so mysterious…so beyond her reach…

"Is there something wrong?" He was looking at her, eyebrow raised in an expectant manner, hardened eyes staring her down.

Nami could only stare silently back. _This was the moon. It had always been him. The thing she couldn't buy._ And here he was, sitting next to her. So near, but so very far.

She felt her heart beat quicken. She could say it at that very moment. 'Yes, there was something wrong'. She could tell him the things he, with all his mysteriousness, made her feel, every day. She could reach out, one last time, to touch this unreachable dream. Could she?

Her mouth opened. The dream was there, sitting beside her, waiting. Waiting for her to take it. She stared at Zoro, in awe of the things she could say, and the things which could happen in light of it. Her hand reached out, towards him. Could she finally do it? Could she finally have the moon?

Nami smiled. "No, not really." Her outreached hand fell towards the bottle of rum, scooping it up and pressing it to her lips.

Zoro gazed at her for a while, before turning away, returning to his thoughts.

She glanced towards Zoro, disappointment in her eyes. She had missed her opportunity – and the treasure had slipped from her grasp. It seemed the mystery of the swordsman would be secret forever.

She turned her head skyward, searching for the silvery circle. However clouds had drifted in front of it, shielding it from Nami's view.

The bottle swirled between her fingers.

"Zoro?"

The swordsman glanced at her.

"May I keep this?"

He nodded.

Nami smiled. No. The moon could never be owned. But one could still dream.

* * *

a/n: Read and review! :3


End file.
